fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
R.P.G. ~Rockin' Playing Game
|kanji=Ｒ．Ｐ．Ｇ．～Ｒｏｃｋｉｎ’ Ｐｌａｙｉｎｇ Ｇａｍｅ |rōmaji= |band=SuG |song number=04 |starting episode=Episode 36 |ending episode=Episode 48 |previous song=Ft. |next song=Egao No Mahou }} R.P.G. ~Rockin' Playing Game is the fourth opening theme of the Fairy Tail anime; it is performed by SuG. Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics TV Version Rōmaji= Yo Ho kaji wo kire torikaji ippaide Yo Ho uousaou ikina jinsei Hi ga ochiru koroni wa shukkou no utage Sabishiku nanka nai ikiterya mata dokkade aeru Mukai kaze buchinuki tabidate Namida namida kareru made otoko nara tsuyogatte Tomo yo tomo yo itsuno hi ka waratte Katai katai kizuna wo sa tashikame aeru youni Ima kagayaki dasu mirai no chizu wo saa tsukami tore |-| English= YO HO - let loose the rudder, hard to port YO HO - helter skelter, the best kind of life When the sun goes down, we'll have a farewell bash Don't be sad, If we make it, We'll meet again somewhere, We'll set off straight through the headwind Tears... tears... until none are left - a man's gotta be tough Friends... friends... someday we'll be laughing As if we have to make sure these bonds are firm Now we take hold of future's map, which begins to shine |-| Kanji= Yo Ho 舵をきれ　取り舵いっぱいで Yo Ho 右往左往　粋な人生 日が落ちる頃には　出航の宴 寂しくなんかない 生きてりゃまた どっかで会える 向かい風ぶちぬき旅立て 涙 涙 枯れるまで 男なら強がって 友よ 友よ いつの日か　笑って 堅い 堅い　絆をさ　確かめ合えるように 今輝きだす未来の地図を　さぁ　掴みとれ Full Version Rōmaji= Yo Ho kaji wo kire omo kaji ippaide Yo Ho kibun jou jou zensoku zenshin bakusou ! Yo Ho kaji wo kire tori kaji ippaide Yo Ho uousaou ikina jinsei Hi ga ochiru koroni wa shukkou no utage Sabishiku nanka nai ikiterya mata dokkade aeru Mukai kaze buchinuki tabidate Namida namida kareru made otoko nara tsuyogatte Tomo yo tomo yo itsuno hi ka waratte Katai katai kizuna wo sa tashikame aeru youni Ima kasane au tamashii no hi wo sou toki hanate Yo Ho kiri hirake yuruganu kokorozashi Yo Ho BET seyo kimi no subete Hirogaru unabara ni tobitate chippokena bokura dakedo yume dake baka dekaku! Tomo yo tomo yo itsuno hi ka waratte Katai katai kizuna wo sa tashikame aeru youni Ima kagayaki dasu mirai no chizu wo saa tsukami tore |-| English= Yo ho! Turn the rudder. Full turn to the starboard! Yo ho! ‘Tis the best feeling. Advance at full speed. Make noise! Yo ho! Turn the rudder. Full turn to the port! Yo ho! Left or right, it’s a complex life! After the sun drops in the horizon, it’s a departure feast! The feeling of loneliness isn’t here. As long as you live, we will meet again somewhere. Start the voyage cutting through the headwind. Cry, cry and you’ll dry up; if you’re a man be strong. My friend, my friend, you will laugh one day. Let’s make stronger, stronger bonds, so that we’ll meet for certain. Now that the lights of our souls gather, release them! Yo ho! Have a sharp and unshakable will. Yo ho! Bet on your entirety! Start the voyage to the spread-out sea. We may seem very small, but with just our dreams, it will stupidly crack! My friend, my friend, you will laugh one day. Let’s make stronger, stronger bonds, so that we’ll meet for certain. Now that the map of the future shines, seize it! |-| Kanji= Yo Ho　舵をきれ　面舵いっぱいで Yo Ho　気分上々　全速前進　爆走! Yo Ho　舵をきれ　取り舵いっぱいで Yo Ho　右往左往　粋な人生 日が落ちる頃には　出航の宴 寂しくなんかない　生きてりゃまた　どっかで会える 向かい風ぶちぬき旅立て 涙　涙　枯れるまで　男なら強がって 友よ　友よ　いつの日か　笑って 堅い　堅い　絆をさ　確かめ合えるように 今重ね合う　魂の灯を　そう　解き放て Yo Ho　切り開け　揺るがぬ志 Yo Ho　BETせよ　キミの全て 広がる海原に　飛び立て　ちっぽけなぼくらだけど夢だけバカでかく! 友よ　友よ　いつの日か　笑って 堅い　堅い　絆をさ　確かめ合えるように 今輝きだす未来の地図を　さぁ掴みとれ Navigation Category:Music Category:Opening Theme